The invention herein pertains to packaged catheters and particularly to control devices for limiting or controlling the extension of the catheter tube into and from the package.
Various devices have been conceived in the past to limit or control the movement of catheter tubes into and out of its surrounding package to stop or retard the catheter tube movement. As such catheters have lubricants applied, it is often difficult to control the insertion of the catheter tube which is formed from a lightweight, flexible, polymeric material. Insertion techniques vary and the personnel involved must be aware that an obstruction encountered, in for example the urethral tract, must be recognized and precautionary steps taken. Otherwise, forcing the catheter tube into or through an obstruction may cause significant discomfort, the creation of false passages which may become infected, or may result in severe (or fatal) injury to the patient. An important objective is to achieve a movement control device that does not add any perceptible movement-retarding force while the catheter is being advanced. As such, the catheter tube must be manually inserted in increments to the desired depth for proper fluid drainage. However, a slight resistance during insertion caused by a curve or narrowing in the urethral tract can be overcome or transgressed by slight additional insertion force. It is desirable to minimize or eliminate manual touching of the catheter tube once it is extended from the sterile interior of the package. Contamination of the catheter tube can cause infections or the like to the patient and must be avoided.
Therefore, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a catheter movement control device which will allow movement therethrough in a forward direction and which will automatically terminate such movement in a rearward direction.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a movement control device which will immediately capture the catheter tube when the advancing motion is discontinued to thereby instantaneously prevent any rearward motion of the catheter tube.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a movement control device which includes a housing defining a catheter tube channel therein.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a catheter movement control device which includes a pair of wings on the housing that helps prevent axial housing rotation within the package.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a catheter housing containing a pivotable circular tube gripper and a resilient biasing means which is mounted on the catheter tube.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a method of controlling the movement of the catheter whereby the catheter tube is manually directed through the control device in a forward direction and upon encountering resistance, the tube gripper pivots to engage the catheter tube to terminate rearward tube movement.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a catheter movement control device contained within a standard flexible transparent package which includes a cylindrical housing formed from a suitable plastic which defines a catheter tube channel therewithin. Wings positioned on the outer sides of the housing help stabilize the housing to prevent axial housing movement within the catheter package. The catheter package provides a sterile environment for the catheter and a cap on the external housing fitting prevents contaminants from entering the catheter tube. In use, the movement control device is held by the user and the catheter tube is manually manipulated therethrough for insertion into the urethra. Continued forward motion allows the catheter tube to penetrate deeper into the urethra. If resistance is met during insertion, the catheter tube is prevented from substantial rearward movement by the control device. The control device includes a biasing member which holds a tube gripper against a shoulder within the housing. If the catheter tube is urged rearwards, the tube gripper pivots against the shoulder to thereby engage the catheter tube with its radially aligned teeth instantly preventing the catheter tube from such rearward movement. Once the resistance has ceased, the catheter tube again can be moved forwardly through the housing and out of the package a desired depth into the urethra for bladder drainage. Such drainage can be directed into the catheter tube package or, the catheter tube package can be opened at its rear end to act as a conduit for conducting such fluids to a commode or other satisfactory receptacle.